Confusion and lies
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Paulina catches Danny Phantom and Sam kissing so she tries to get people think that she was dating him but when she discovers the truth about Danny then everything starts to go wrong after one wish SXD after awhile and in the beging
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion and lies**

_This is about Paulina catching Danny Phantom and Sam Manson kissing so she loses it but then plots a scheme to split them up and that's all im going to say before I tell all the story laugh comment and enjoy please. Song Cinderella by _

**Paulina's pov**

I was walking home after being chased after tons of admires but who can blame them I mean im gorgeous but there's only one guy that I love and that's inviso bill I mean he's so popular like me and if I start dating him I'll become even more popular as I pasted the park I saw inviso bill coming nearer to me I started getting excited but eventually he started to land on a tree with a girl as I knew as the no taste Goth girl Sam Manson I was tempted to scream as he talked to her then he kissed her passionately.

But then I thought occurred to me I'll just take a picture of them and print it off when I get home and when I get to school I'll be the popular one.

Next day we were all at school and for some reason Danny Fenton and that cheater of a Goth how could she do that but then again I always do that oh well I folded the picture waiting for the bell to go off then I'll stick this picture on the notice board this will shock that freak for defiant.

"What the heck who put that up?" Danny asked confused still holding Sams hand.

Everyone looked up to the picture that I changed to me and Danny Phantom kissing it was the most perfect picture ever.

As I guessed now im miss popularity but Sam seemed real mad if ought I thought she'd be relieved that I didn't reveal to her boyfriend that she was cheating on her.

Suddenly Danny ran off so I ran after him making sure no one could see me doing this I mean he shouldn't be abounding his girlfriend alone without warning her then I saw it Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom wait why didn't I get that in the first time how much he acted like and looked like him and how many times he just left class without an explanation.

I rushed to the library at school knowing that I had to figure out Danny Fenton's password but then again I I could just have a nerd to figure it out so I got Kevin he figured it out in two minutes it was Sam Fenton how stupid and pathetic could he get but the main point was that I was in the computer so I searched though his ghost list and there I found the ghost I needed Desiree the wishing ghost now I will get what I want and no one will be able to stop me.

I managed to convince Danny's parents to show me around the ghost zone which was totally annoying as his father just kept on going on and on I was relived when I saw Desiree's layer I got out of the vehicle and ran inside shouting her name hoping she would reply.

"What is your wish child?" the ghost asked as she finally appeared.

"I wish that Samantha Manson and Danny Fenton didn't know each over and me and Danny Phantom are dating."

"So you have wished it so shall it be" she chanted as I suddenly felt very dizzy and wound up back at school.

"Paulina what's up I haven't seen you all morning you okay?" Danny came running to me with his loser friend Tucker but there was no sign of the Goth girl it seemed like it was a success.

"Oh Danny I just went out checking the area are you okay?"

"Well oh course not that's what happened when your girlfriend goes missing you start to panic" He told me as he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I ran inside to class the notice board had all about Danny being Danny Phantom and some other nonsense notices but the main bit was that now I was defiantly going to be the most popular girl in the whole world never mind school.

2 _weeks later_

Dpov

Paulina was suffocating me always asking me where I was every two minutes what was wrong with her I mean im living a charmed life with being half ghost and being centre for the football team and I was going out with the most popular girl in school and became popular myself so why did I feel like someone in my life was missing so I started walking home and then saw Paulina with another guy I was about to charge and attack him but then I thought no Paulina wouldn't do that to me but then she kissed him so I just walked off hurt unsure of what I had done to her to make do this to me.

I turned ghost and flew in the night sky that came very quick I could feel my heart it was breaking more and more I thought about Paulina. Then I herd this amazing voice it was singing it defiantly was a girl I'd be disturbed if it was a boy.

When I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me into bedand she read my a story

It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

I lie in bed and think about the person that I want to beThen one day I realizedThe fairy tale life wasn't for me

I don't wanna be like CinderellaSitting in a dark cold dusty cellarWaiting for somebodyTo come and set me freeI don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save meOn a horse of whiteUnless we're riding side by sideDon't wanna depend on no one elseI rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gunna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind and is not afraid to show that he loves meSomebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I amDon't need nobody taking care of me(I will be) I will be there for him just as long as he will be there for meWhen I get myself that it has got to be an equal thing

I don't wanna be like CinderellaSitting in a dark cold dusty cellarWaiting for somebodyTo come and set me freeI don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save meOn a horse of whiteUnless we're riding side by sideDon't wanna depend on no one elseI rather rescue myself (rescue myself ...no oh)

I can slay my own dragonsI can dream my own dreamsMy knight in shining armourIs meSo I'm gunna set me free

I don't wanna be like CinderellaSitting in a dark cold dusty cellarWaiting for somebody To come and set me freeI don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save meOn a horse of whiteUnless we're riding side by side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellarWaiting for somebodyTo come and set me freeI don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save meOn a horse of whiteUnless we're riding side by sideDon't wanna depend on no one elseI rather rescue myself

I don't wanna be like CinderellaSitting in a dark cold dusty cellarWaiting for somebodyTo come and set me freeI don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save meOn a horse of whiteUnless we're riding side by sideDon't wanna depend on no one elseI rather rescue myself

She bowed at the end but when she raised she saw me but she didn't run she didn't scream she just seemed shocked she stared to walk towards the window.

"Who are you? Why do you enter my dreams all the time?" she asked me.

"I'm Danny phantom and I've never been near you I just herd you singing that's all and I wanted to know where it was coming from"

"Come in but be quite my parents are downstairs with some ghost exterminators"

"Can I ask you something err…"

"Sam, Sam Manson" she reached out her hand and I shake it.

"Right, Sam err why aren't you scared off me? Why are you protecting me?" I started to wonder where I had herd that name before.

"Well… I don't believe all ghosts are evil although I've had some bad encounters with them but yeah I don't believe ghosts are all evil"

"Oh okay so are you scared of anything?"

"Yeah of course everyone's scared of something even if they seemed like the bravest person in the world"

"So what are you scared of?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she laughed oh my god her laugh just melted me inside.

"Yes I would" I laughed also but then a sudden urge came to me and I pushed her against the wall and brought her into a kiss.

I loved her tender lips it lasted for a bit but she pushed me away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Hello! Your half a ghost if my parents had come in to see me kissing a ghost they'd freak and they already scare ,me bad enough without the thought that their daughters dating a ghost…and plus I have a boyfriend"

"Oh damn if Paulina finds out about this I'd be so dead"

"Wait you date Paulina okay one word gross"

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"What's right with her she think she owns all of the men…Wait a minute doesn't Danny Fenton go out with Paulina?"

_Oh great Fenton yea just give away to this girl that you've just met that your half ghost _"Oh yea well I'm just trying to break her and Danny Fenton up for certain reasons"

"Whatever you better go before my parents come in and see you"

"Okay well bye"

Before I turned round she kissed me on the cheek.

"It's to make sure you'll remember me"

"Don't worry I would never forget about someone like you"

She smiled and waved me goodbye.

_Next chapter is coming soon so please comment on the story sorry if my grammar is still bad but I think it's slowly getting better I think I'm focusing a bit more on what I'm writing anyway look out for the next chapter there's a couple of arguments in it._


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I love you**

_Continue from Confusion and lies Sam and Danny see each over at school but Sam and Danny are about to discover who Paulina actually kissed and what's happening to Danny hope you enjoy__J I don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately __L_

Sams POV

What'shappening to me why do I feel this way I thought in my mind as I walked to school with my boyfriend he had asked me earlier what was wrong with me but I just told him it was nothing didn't think I could feel this bad for someone who's not even alive it can't be normally and what makes it worse is that I feel like I've known him my entire life.

"Sam are you sure your okay?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah,…Eliot can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you feel strong feelings for anyone…But me?"

"Err…No why should I? your all I could ever love"

I smiled and just kept walking with him when I saw the biggest jerk I know beside dash Baxter he beat them all but close to second was Danny Fenton he, wait was he arguing with his overly peppy shallow little witch Paulina Sanchez this was priceless.

"Paulina I saw you!"

"Danny why would I ever cheat on you? You're my sweet heart"

"Shut up Bitch, your nothing but a dog"

Oh my god her face was priceless when she herd him say that I wish I had my phone out at that very moment.

"You…You…You can't call me that"

"I just did, and guess what? I'm breaking up with you also"

She then screamed and stormed off to god knows were. But it was fun to watch either way she deserved every humiliation she could get. Danny then looked at me and smiled a goofy smile what the heck was wrong with him but the bright side is that Elliot didn't see he was to busy styling his hair typical.

We walked into class all I saw was Paulina crying and Danny once again looking at me.

"Hey! What's you problem? Why do you keep on staring at me like that?"

"Oh Sorry I lose myself sometimes"

"Dude you okay? Err.. Why are you talking to her?"

"Excuse me what's wrong with talking to me?"

"We'll you don't eat meat, You're a Goth and a total pain"

"At least I'm not a peppy pink clone and a shallow witch like his ex over there"

"Wait Danny you dumped Paulina? How can you dump her"

"Duh she was cheating on me"

"Oh but that's still no reason he could have been coming on to her"

"Err…don't think so techno geek Paulina is the kind of girl that would sell her body to any guys in sight as long ,as they're not geeky"

"Shut up you! I'm not talking to you"

"Hey leave her alone Tucker she's right!"

"What? What's wrong with you dude your acting as though your in love with…oh my god your not are you"

"What?" me and Danny said in union.

"Hey! Fenton, Manson and Foley pay attention otherwise it'll be a detention.

"Yes Mr Lancer" we said in union.

Danny's Pov

I couldn't help but look at her all through the lesson she sometimes she looked back at confused of what was wrong with me as soon as the lesson finished she had ran out and was greeted by the arms of that jerk Elliot Sam didn't know yet what I knew about him but I will get her to see what I've seen..

At night I turned into Danny Phantom and visited her I needed her to see no matter what.

I knocked on the window asking to be let in and I was allowed she had come to the window she had obviously just been in the bath as her hair was wet and she had just got her night gown on.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you so soon"

"Oh, I just thought I could talk to you about something, It's important"

"Okay" she sat on her bed "Go on then"

"Okay, prepare yourself, right do you remember when I..I mean err Danny Fenton dumped Paulina today well it was because she was cheating on him"

"Yes I already know that"

"Yeah but you see the bit you don't know is that she was cheating on him with…Elliot"

Sam just sat there shocked unable to speak.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Your wrong Elliot wouldn't do that to me!"

"Sam please. Just let me show you tomorrow. Tell Elliot that your ill and that you can't go to school and then meet me at the school gates at seven and I'll prove it"

"Okay, But if your wrong then I don't want to see you again okay?"

I heisted then accepted the deal even if I couldn't prove it then there's always Danny Fenton that can.

The Next Day at Seven at the school gates 

"Where is she?" I thought out loud

"I'm right here, You ready to prove it to me then"

"Yep now come here"

I grabbed her waist. She pulled away.

"Wow, wow what do you think your doing?"

"Just come here"

I grabbed hold of her again and turned us invisible.

"How are you doing that?

"I'm part ghost, so did you tell Eliot that your ill?"

"Yeah, Wait your only half ghost so does that mean your only half dead?"

"Shh! He's here and look who he's with"

Sam looked away from Danny and towards her boyfriend with Paulina hand in hand with her.

"Wait for it"

Sam was just staring in shock of what was happening right in front of her eyes.

"Oh Paulina, Danny was a fool to have ever dumped you"

"Yes he was always stupid"

"Yeah I already figured that out so are we the item now?"

I held Sam tightly to me I could feel her rage rising every minute and eventually I could also feel her tears on my costume.

"Not yet, You need to sort out you loser Goth girlfriend Sam"

"Easy, like you said she's a loser I have nothing for her like I have for you"

They leaned in and kissed that's when Sam broke free from my grasp.

"You Slag of a bitch" she then slapped Paulina and turned to Elliot.

"How could you do this to me, I thought you loved me, I thought you were the only one who properly cared about me"

"Sam…Sam I thought you were ill"

"Well how else was I going to find out that you was cheating on me?" she sobbed.

"Hey! Goth freak, get over it I mean who could love something like you?"

They began to fight as Sam pounced on her and started hitting her so I decided it was time to reveal myself and break them up.

"I love her for exactly who she is not like you clone" I said to Paulina while holding onto Sam.

"What?" Paulina and Sam said in union.

"No you can't this isn't fair, oh well I broke you apart once I can find a way to do it again!" she stormed off.

"What did she mean by that?" Sam turned round and asked me.

"I have no idea"

"Do you mean what you said" she murmured.

"Of course she's a right clone and a pain also"

"No I mean do you actually love me?"

"Err…Yeah but I understand.." that's all I could say before I felt her tender lips against mine oh my god she was a way better kisser than Paulina and nicer girl also.

We broke apart and we just stared into each over's eyes.

"So I'm guessing you feel the same!"

"Yeah, but promise me you won't do what he did promise me that you actually do love me"

"I promise"

"Cross your heart and hope your other half dies, and pinkie swear"

"Cross my heart and hope my other half dies and pinkie swear"

Then we started to kiss again except this one lasted longer.

Okay the grammar might be really bad on this one because I had to hurry up and right it but still the next chapter is coming soonJ


End file.
